Glass
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: Nitori steps in some glass and Rin does everything he can to help him. (Implied Nitorin)


"Matsouka-senpai! You were really great this practice!" Nitori shouted, chasing after the red haired swimmer. Rin only smirked at this. He was used to Nitori's endless compliments, and it seemed to boost his self esteem a lot.

"Yeah, you too." he responded to his little buddy. Although he didn't compliment Nitori all that much, he figured once would really make the kid's day. Since he was walking ahead, he couldn't see how much the blue haired kid's face lit up at his compliment.

"Oh, thank you so much Matso- ouch!" Upon hearing the sudden cry of pain, Rin spun around to see Nitori, who was suddenly on the ground, holding his foot. Rin ran right over, concern etched on his face.

"Nitori! What happened?" Nitori only sniffed and whimpered as he turned his foot up to show Rin. Rin gasped in horror. Blood covered the boy's foot, and little shards of glass stuck out of the bottoms of his feet. He wondered how he had managed to avoid the glass, when he suddenly he looked down at his own feet and remembered something from earlier.

_"Ugh, dammit."_

_"What is it, Matsouka-senpai?"_

_"Some bastard got my shoes all wet." Rin complained. Theoretically, he could still walk in them, but that would get the hallways wet, and he certainly didn't need the janitors on his bad side._

_"Senpai! You can wear mine if you want to." Nitori suddenly blurted out, blushing a little bit. Rin just looked at him like he was insane._

_"Nitori, your feet are two sizes smaller than mine. Three almost." This caused Nitori to blush even more._

_"Ah you're right, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..." Rin just sighed. It was obvious that he wanted to do something nice for the shark toothed boy, so he accepted it. Rin reached over and half way pulled up Nitori's small shoes on his own feet. Nitori looked at him quizzically._

_"Matsouka-senpai , are you sure?" Rin only nodded, and didn't regret making this decision when he saw Nitori's face light up just a tiny bit._

But now he regretted the decision.

He looked down as his companion was trying his hardest not to cry, and decided that carrying him to their room was the best option. Rin was convinced that he could make Nitori feel better on his own.

_But seriously, who just leaves a pile of glass in the middle of the god damn hallway..?_

Nitori was not expecting Rin to suddenly scoop him up and carry him bridal style, so when he did, he let out a little yelp.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Rin asked. Nitori shook his head.

"I was... just a little surprised. Sorry."

"No, no don't apologize. It's my fault you got into this." Nitori was shocked at Rin's statement.

"What're you talking about senpai?"

"I would've stepped in the glass if you hadn't given me your shoes. Then you wouldn't have to suffer." Nitori only smiled.

"It's fine. Really." Rin only grumbled to himself, completely ignoring the fact that his heart suddenly skipped a beat just now.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Rin said, plunking Nitori down on his bed and walking to the bathroom. Nitori was a little concerned.

"Senpai, is it really okay for me to be on your bed? I'll get blood on it."

"Nitori, it's fine. I'll clean it up later." Rin was currently rummaging through the bathroom drawers, and was pleased when he found that he still had his tweezers and a towel.

"But Matso-" Rin groaned, cutting him off.

"Nitori, seriously. You're the one that's injured, and you're worrying about me. I appreciate it, but you should just worry about you, okay?" he said, trying not to sound too harsh. Nitori only nodded, and Rin felt a little more at ease. It was time to begin.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the blue haired boy's foot had finally had been rid of all glass, and the blood had all been washed away. Rin smiled, satisfied at his handiwork, and at his buddy's happy face.

"Thank you senpai!" Nitori said, pulling Rin into a hug. Rin felt his face get hot as he hugged him back.

"Anytime, Nitori."

Rin would never admit that Nitori's hug made him feel one hundred times better than he led on.

* * *

Does Nitori ever call Rin by his first name, or is it always Matsouka/Senpai/whatever? Gah I can't remember ;~; oh well. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed my first ever Free fanfic :P


End file.
